Just a moment or Leviathan: Destiel cockblockers
by collinsacklespudding
Summary: Dean and Cas are reunited in Purgatory. What next?


He had forgotten what Cas looked like and he wanted to never forget again.

Dean curled his lips to give him a soft smile. Cas was beautiful. His mangled dark hair, his baby blue eyes. Even with his blackened trenchcoat and broken eyes. It was still Cas. _His Cas._

He took Castiel's rough hands and carefully curled his fingers around them. Cas looked up from the ground giving Dean a confused look as if he had just woken up from a bad dream. But he didn't look sad, if anything, he looked relived.

He didn't know if Cas would ever be back to normal. If he would ever be able to call him 'His' again. He knew that shouldn't matter to him. He knew he should just be happy he was safe.

Dean sighed. His hands tingled on the areas that touched the angel's skin. It had been so long since he had been able to touch him like this. It had been so long it hurt to even think about. All those nights he cried himself silently to sleep, trying not to wake Sam. All those times he forced himself to smile when all he wanted was to surrender. And all those times, where all he wanted was to end his own life because the thought of living without his angel was unbareable.

To his surprise, Castiel inched over to where Dean sat, leaning his messy dark hair on his old leather jacket.

Dean gasped slightly. Even through that tattered jacket he could feel Castiel's warmth. It made him feel safe again. At home. Not the home where he learned to use guns and take care of Sammy, where John raised him to be a soilder. No, the home where he spent hours just staring into those blue eyes praying, loving, _living_. That was his_ true_ home.

Dean cradled Cas for what seemed to be forever. He would have been happy to do it for an eternity. He carefully stroked Cas' hair while he hummed slowly.

Castiel lifted his face to look at Dean. God, there was no where he would rather be. He would stay in this hell hole forever if it meant he could stay this way with Cas. But they just had that moment.

Their lips were inches apart. Without hesitation, their lips locked hard. They burned to the touch. Dean wrapped is hands around the trenchcoat and pulled Cas on top of his body taking on his full weight.

Pain struck Dean's chest. Cas had gotten so skinny. He couldn't believe how weak his angel had gotten. He could easily move him around like a rag doll. It could have just been his vessel but Dean knew it better.

Their fingers interlocked as Cas touched Dean's unshaved face. It was perfect. The moment was perfect.

Something crackled in the bushes to their left. Dean was unshaken but Castiel looked up startled. The crackling got louder. Castiel pulled Dean to his Feet and pushed him softly against a tree.

"They found is." The angel was shaking.

"Cas, what foun—" Dean was cut off by the sight of them.

Leviathians.

They didn't look like humans, or didn't speak. He could just tell. They reeked of death. Their last meal still sitting on their lips. They made everything cold. Their black eyes and skin made Dean want to take Cas's hand and sprint as far away from them as possible. One made a shrieking sound that resembled laughter. The Leviathians were happy. They had found the angel.

Cas quickly stepped infront of Dean as a form of protection. The creatures curled their mouths into what Dean took as a smile.

There was silence.

And then all at once, the Leviathian's attacked.

"NO" Dean cried. But it was too late. The Leviathian's grapped Castiel with their claws and pulled him away from Dean. Dean leaped forward towards Cas but something strong was tugging at his arm. Benny was pulling Dean away from the Leviathians, away from Cas.

"NO" Dean kept screaming. He kept screaming until the sounds weren't words. Just a desperate cry from a man who lost everything he had.

But it was too late.

All he saw through his blurred tears was the sight of his fallen angel being torn to pieces and dragged away.

"DEAN" Castiel screamed. But it was too late.


End file.
